dcuniverseonlinefandomcom-20200222-history
Blackest Day
Blackest Day is a Tier 7 8 player Operation in Episode 18 released on November 4th, 2015. It also features an elite version. Access to the Blackest Day Operation requires a Combat Rating of 131. The suggested Combat Rating is 138. The Operation rewards 10 Marks of Victory. ^ The War of the Light storyline is rocketing toward and epic finale. In Blackest Day, the players have appeared on the board and Black Hand is revealed, in his attempt to further the spread of The Black to Ranx and beyond. Sinestro calls for any assistance possible, and the rest is up to the Heroes and Villains. Blackest Day is part of Episode 18 sold together with The Demon's Pit. Access to the content is available to members with an active subscription. Non-members may purchase the Episode in the Marketplace for $4. __TOC__ Story And so begins the penultimate episode of the War of the Light saga. An epic finish to an epic story begins now. The stars grow dim as the Black Lanterns spread across the universe. Oa and Zamaron are still reeling from the attack, but the Corruption hasn't stopped there. Black Hand, herald of Nekron, has finally revealed himself by attacking the Sinestro Corps' sentient city, Ranx! He aims to turn Ranx into a dangerous Corruption-spreading machine that could wipe out not only Mogo and Earth, but the rest of the universe as well. Sinestro conscribes every last one of you to help prevent Ranx from falling into the enemy's black hand. Objectives Act 1: Ranx Act 1.1: Farther Within Ranx Act 2: Qward Central Power Battery Locations and Characters Ranx (Act 1) Farther Within Ranx (Act 1.1) Qward Central Power Battery (Act 2) The enemy combat rating is 146. Collectibles Briefings and Investigations Collections Feats *And Stay Down!: During the Blackest Day Operation, defeat the first boss only after you defeat the Manhunter Elites enough times that they don't rise again (10 Points) *Banned Book: During the Blackest Day Operation, defeat the second boss without any group members getting KOed by the Book of the Black (10 Points) *Fatalists: During the Blackest Day Operation, defeat the final boss after your group members have been defeated at least 9 times during a single run (10 Points) *Short Circuit: During the Blackest Day Operation, override Ranx's own security systems to destroy any of the Ranx Security Construct MKs (10 Points) *Uncorrupted: During the Blackest Day Operation, defeat the final boss on the first attempt without any group members acquiring the Fatal Corruption (25 Points) *Undying Corruption: During the Blackest Day Operation, defeat the final boss while all 8 members of the group suffer from Fatal Corruption yet are never KOed on that attempt (25 Points) *Elite: Do Not Go Gentle into that Black Night: During the Blackest Day (Elite) Operation (25 Points): **Complete the Ranx section of the operation without any group members getting KOed **Complete the Qward section of the operation without any group members getting KOed *Elite Manhunt: During the Blackest Day (Elite) Operation, defeat the first boss without even temporarily defeating any Manhunter Elites first (10 Points) *Elite Restraint: During the Blackest Day (Elite) Operation, defeat the second boss only after defeating the Security Construct MK-4 in the same boss fight (10 Points) Gallery Corrupted Hank Henshaw (Blackest Day).jpg Black Hand and Lyssa Drak.jpg Corrupted Lyssa Drak (Blackest Day).jpg Blackest Day 1a.jpg Blackest Day 1.jpg Blackest Day 2.jpg Black Hand and Sinestro (Blackest Day).jpg Category:Operations Category:War of the Light Part III Category:8 Players Category:DLC Category:Episode 18 Category:Sinestro Corps Category:Black Lantern Corps Category:Blackest Day Category:Catalyst Instance